Heather's Body
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: Heather Lesnicki, her life is perfect, and she's the most popular girl in school. It's every girls dream to be in her position. But one day, everything changes and Heather's like a whole different person. And that's when the killings began! My name is Bridgette Summers, and I'm Heather's best friend. I swear I'm going to get to the bottom of this. [Rated M in later chapters]
1. Same Old Routine

**Tami's Note: As you may know, this fan fiction is based off of the screenplay "Jennifer's Body". Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or any of the characters in it. And I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters whatsoever. Most of the chapters will be told in Bridgette's point of view, for your information. This is my first Total Drama fan fic, so I hope I do a good job.**

* * *

***Bridgette's Point of View*  
**

My name is Bridgette Summers and I'm a senior at Wawanakwa High School. But most of my friends and acquaintances call me "Bridge" as a nickname. High school has been progressing smoothly and each year has been getting a lot better than the previous. I'm excited for graduation at the end of my senior year, but at the same time, I'm also kind of depressed. Sounds weird right? It's common for most teenagers my age to despise school, but I guess I'm different.

I live in a small town in Canada called, "Devil's Kettle" with a population of less than 8,000, located in the middle of nowhere. And I probably know what you're thinking. A town with a name like, "Devil's Kettle" sounds like a sick and twisted place that most people would be afraid to reside in right? It's just named after a waterfall surrounded by forest, lots and lots of forest. Although my opinion might not matter, that waterfall isn't an ordinary one. Instead of the water splashing down into a creek, lake or river, it spills into this pitch black hole and doesn't come out. Scientists have dropped all kinds of objects down there like old toys, radioactive slime, or foam balls. The items they've dropped have never resurfaced again, and no one can explain it. You're probably be asking "Why do I need to know this?" or "Is this really necessary?" But trust me; it'll be important later on in the story.

Want to hear more about my social life? Well you're in luck! Heather Lesnicki is the name of my best friend, and also of the most popular girl in our high school. She's been my friend since preschool, so I've grown to love her like a sister. The students know her as the head cheerleader of Wawanakwa High's cheerleading team. Almost every guy, and a few number of girls, drool over her good looks. Heather is the kind of person every girl wants to be friends with, and every boy wants to date. Most people are jealous of her, and I'll admit, I am too.

My boyfriend's name is Cody Anderson, also known as "the tech-geek". He's one of the drummers in Band, and in the Robotics Club at school. It's almost been three years since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Actually, it's a funny story of how it all happened. After he'd been rejected by one of the "dead girls" Gwen, he started following me around like a little puppy. He would constantly buy me all sorts of gifts and even wrote me a song on his keyboard at home. By the time Cody asked me out, I couldn't help but say yes. Some people try and tell me that he's just a loser band geek and I'm way out of his league. But I don't listen or care what they have to say, never have and never will. If anything, Cody is out of my league. I mean he's just a total sweetheart and perfect in my eyes.

You can't forget about Noah Khosla, another very good friend of mine. He's also my ex-boyfriend, and the guy I lost my virginity to. Our relationship lasted for at least eleven months, and I was the one who ended up breaking it off with him. Why? It's because we disagreed and fought a lot more in our relationship than as friends. Surprisingly, he handled it very well and agreed with me to still be on good terms. Noah's cocky and sarcastic attitude did get on my nerves at times, but I got used to it. He helps tutor me every Wednesday at my house, thanks to my constant begging and pleading. After all, he is the smartest kid at school.

Now that you know all about my social relationships, I might as well tell you what's been kickin' in Devil's Kettle. It was February, a Thursday, and the whole school was inside the Gym for another pep rally. Heather and her cheerleading squad were performing and raising their pom-poms up in the air. Back flips and cartwheels are seen from the bleachers that I was currently sitting on. Every cheerleader is in pyramid formation, and of course, Heather was on top. She wore her purple and mustard yellow uniform in style, and she looked gorgeous. Her long shiny raven-colored hair, big boobs, thin waist…it's hard to believe she's in high school. She looked like she just fashionably strutted out of a Playboy centerfold.

We had pep rallies way too often and I sometimes wonder if it's just an excuse to see Heather in her tight uniform and mini skirt. People find it hard to believe that a beautiful babe like her would ever associate with a plain ordinary girl like me. Heather waves to crowd with her signature smile, and I wave back. Courtney, who sat next to me on the bleachers, rolled her eyes. "You're so lesbigay for her."

"What?" I reply, glancing at her. "She's my best friend and besides, I have a boyfriend." Courtney imitates my wave, making it seem peppier than it actually was. "Oh please," she shot back. "You stare at her like you want to dry-hump her." Her comment makes me chuckle because it was so ridiculous. "Are you jealous?" I throw at her with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of what? That stupid rich bitch?" "She's not stupid and she's not rich." I say defensively, on the brink of getting angry. Poor Heather was far from rich. Her mom and dad strive hard just to make money and pay for their house. People really shouldn't judge someone if they don't know them.

"I can tell you're lying!" Courtney contradicts, crossing her arms. "I used to be a CIT, I know these things." What does a CIT have anything to do with this? I'm seriously questioning this right now. But I didn't want to attract any more attention or for this pointless argument to continue. So I just ignore her and get back to watching the rest of the pep rally.

* * *

After 6th period was over, I place my history textbook back inside my metal locker. Heather makes her way over to check her hair and makeup in a small magnetic mirror inside my locker. "What's up, Monistat?" She greets with her trademark smile.

"What's up, Vagisil?" I respond back, as usual. She looks away across the lockers only to see the clumsy jock, Tyler Kozelle pinch Lindsay Straker's ass. Heather wrinkles her nose and glares in disgust, quickly turning away. She moved up from jocks to older men long ago, perhaps a man close to Principal McLean's age.

"You and me are going out tonight," Heather says, suddenly making decisions. "Really? Where?" I ask. "Nine Shoulders is playing at Harmony Lane. And since we're finally eighteen, we won't have to sneak through the snatch hatch." Despite Cody being a musician, I didn't follow bands or music groups of any kind. "What's Nine Shoulders? That's a weird name for a band." Heather was about to answer my question when Beth walks in and interrupts our conversation, as always. "You guys are going to Harmony Lane?" she asks, shooting saliva from her braces onto us. Heather leans back in aversion, unlike me, who didn't want to be rude. "Beat it loser! This discussion is for cool people only." Beth fiddles with her fingers and gazes up at Heather. "But I'm cool!" "No you're not," Heather scoffs. "Now why don't you be a good dog and go fetch a life." Beth lowers her head and slowly slinks away.

"Wow," I trail off. "That was harsh!" "Well a dweeb as big as Beth should stop trying to accompany me." I agree with Heather that Beth really should quit trying to interfere. It was useless! Although, I'm all about building bridges, not walls. It would be cool if we could all be friends, but of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"As I was saying," Heather continues. "Nine Shoulders is this indie rock band from the city. I saw their Facebook and Instagram profiles, and the lead singer is super hot. There'll be other sexy morsels at the club for you too. C'mon Bridgette! It's the weekend!" "It's Thursday!" I correct her. "But Thursday counts as the weekend in college." Heather states. "And that's where we're going to be eighteen months from now." After hearing that comment, I couldn't help but smile. Both of us couldn't wait to ditch this boring town together.

"So what do you say?" She questions, wanting me to make the right decision in her perspective. "I can't!" I look away, trying my best to stay strong. "Why not?" I let out a heavy sigh and explain, "I have some homework to do and I promised to hang out with Cody…alone."

Heather pouts and draws an X in the air, in front of my face. "Boo hoo! Cross out Bridgette!" I hated to say no to her, I really did. What I really wanted to do was spend my evening with Cody. I felt bad every time I cancelled plans on him. But eventually, Heather would find a great way to convince me to hang out with her, so I shrugged and decided to give in.

"What time?" "I'll pick you up at eight thirty. My mom has a date with the owner of Taco Bell. You know the one about six blocks away from the school?" She mentions. I nod, "Yeah I know the one." She turns around to leave, but calls over her shoulder. "Wear something cute, ok?" "Sure thing!" I respond, watching her walk away out the doors.

I slam my locker shut and facepalm myself. Wow, I can't believe I gave in to hanging out with Heather…again. Cody was going to be disappointed when he found out about this. "Well if it isn't Miss Independent." I look to the left only to find Noah, leaning against the other lockers with a smirk. "Haha! Very funny!" I respond, smiling at his reference to Kelly Clarkson. "Let me guess," Noah infers. "Heather somehow brainwashed you into spending the evening with her when you and Cody already made plans?" He was right on! I lower my eyes and slowly nod. "I was right again?" Noah remarked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm good!" I playfully roll my eyes and inquire, "Well it is kind of obvious isn't it?" He casually shrugs with another one of his bored expressions on his face.

"You want to go to the 7 Eleven by my house?" I offer. "You mean by both of our houses?" Noah corrects me. He and I are both neighbors and live right across the street from one another. It kind of irritated me how he was always so omniscient. Sometimes, I really wish I had that same trait. "You know what I mean." I lightly chuckle. "Sure, why not?" And with that, we both stroll down the bustling hallways and out the doors. We were most likely to buy some Sour Patch Kids and Takis. That was our daily routine.

* * *

**Note Number Dos: How was it? I really hope everyone was in character! I promise you that Cody is going to be in the next chapter, I swear. You should also know that the plot will be like the one in "Jennifer's Body". But I'm adding new roles in the story, going to add more suspense, more comedy, more gore, and more tragedy. The plot is going to be a little different and unexpected, so please don't mind. Please favorite, follow, or review. Thanks! :)**


	2. Going to the club

**Tami's Note: Thanks everybody for the three reviews lol! I didn't know Devil's Kettle was a place so I got my mind blown haha. And just to inform everyone, the characters from Total Drama are different from the ones in the movie. But I did add the character to the role I thought they would most likely fit. And I'm so sorry for updating this late! I had no internet, TV, or cellphone connection for a week, and I've been going through depression. So anyways, here's chapter 2! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Jennifer's Body" or any of the characters in it. And I also don't own Total Drama or any of the characters whatsoever.**

* * *

***Bridgette's Point of View*  
**

Noah and I stopped at 7 Eleven and got two Slurpees, a huge bag of Takis, and some Sour Patch Kids. Then, we walked to my house and watched an episode of "Burn Notice". Whenever we saw any TV show that involved detectives, crimes, or the FBI, Noah would always take everything into hindsight. He compares the plotlines on the shows to reality or indicates what the writers for the series should've done. I found it very amusing and saw everything in a whole different way.

Afterwards, Noah decided to head back to his place across the street. It was fair enough since we both had quite an amount of homework to do.

Cody got out of band practice a half an hour earlier than usual and came over to see me. By that time, it was five-thirty and I was almost done with my math homework. To my luck, he helped me with a couple of hard problems I was stumped on. I shuffle through my bag to put my away my homework when he starts to speak.

"So are you psyched about tonight?" He asks flashing his cute gap-toothed smile. "Because I totally am! And I was thinking we could eat at that new Italian food place down the street or watch a mov-" "I can't hang out tonight!" I interrupt him, causing an awkward silence within the room. "What?!" Cody gasped. "But I thought we were going to spend time together. You even said we could." A heavy sigh escapes from my mouth. "Look, I'm so sorry for cancelling our plans again. Heather wanted to hang tonight and I couldn't say no." There was no way I could make eye contact with him and not feel absolutely awful. I bring my hands over to cover my face from guilt.

My wrists are brought away from my face by Cody. And the next thing I know, he slams his lips against mine. That was one way to change my somber mood into a happy one. My heart feels like melting whenever he and I kiss. I just love that passionate sensation!

"It's fine!" Cody sighs. "I just wish you could bring yourself to say no sometimes." I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, but you know Heather. It's too hard!" "Oh trust me, I've noticed." Cody isn't exactly her biggest fan. But he accepts the fact that she's my best friend, and I highly respect him for it. I bring Cody into my tight embrace and whisper, "Thanks sweetie! You're the best!" An obvious blush was easily seen on his rosy cheeks. "You're welcome babe! The Codemeister has always got you're back." He points at my direction with his goofy smile, making me giggle.

"By the way, I brought a movie with me." Cody informs, pulling a specific movie out of his backpack. "Maybe we can watch this until Heather comes over."

I smile brightly at the object he held up, "The Hunger Games…I love that movie! But you knew that didn't you?" Cody walks over and puts his arm around me. "I know my girl well, don't I?" I kiss the side of his cheek before the both of us head into the living room.

Cody plops down on the couch while I insert the movie disc into the Bluray player. "You're so lucky you have a huge flat screen TV." He remarks. "I wish I had one. But my mom still refuses, even though I could assemble the speakers and wires all by myself. She just thinks it's a waste of money!" When the previews for the Hunger Games started to play, I walk over and sit next to a pouting Cody. "That sucks! I promise to save some money to buy you one for your birthday next year." Snuggling next to his warm body, I send him a soft smile. He returns one back and ruffles my blond hair lightly. "Thank you!" Cody whispers lovingly into my ear. "But you don't have to. Just as long as I have you by my side, I don't need anything else."

Once again we exchange smiles and kiss each other on the lips. Right at that moment, the previews end and the Hunger Games finally begin.

* * *

After the movie ended, we went upstairs to my room so I could get ready for the night. It still made me emotional whenever I saw Rue die. Anybody with a heart would definitely agree. "You know what I just realized?" I heard Cody say, turning towards him. "What?" I asked curious. "Peeta and Katniss both remind me of us, you know, how we were during sophomore year." In a way, I thought Cody's opinion was true.

"Yeah," I reply. "I guess you're right." I smile before opening the door to my room for Cody. Wait a second! Isn't that what a boy should do for a girl? Well whatever, this is reality. A girl has to do the same amount favors the guy would do for her.

Cody sits down at the end of my bed while I search through my wardrobe of clothes. I take at least six outfits off the closet rack and hold them up to him. "Can you help pick out something cute?" "C'mon," Cody whines. "I'm not Noah!" I gave him a puzzled expression. "Are you trying to tell me Noah's gay?" He shrugs. "Not exactly, but I do question his sexuality sometimes."

I chuckle because I knew for a fact that Noah wasn't a homosexual. Maybe bisexual, but not gay!

"Please!" I beg, putting in the effort to make cute puppy-dog eyes. He lets out a disappointed sigh and finally says, "Oh, alright! But only because you want me to." I fist pump the air and mouth out the word "yes" while doing a little victory dance.

I clearly recall Heather telling me to wear something cute for Harmony Lane. It may not seem like it, but to her, that phrase meant something very specific. I couldn't look like a total loser, but I also wasn't allowed to upstage her either. I can show off my stomach, but never my cleavage. Tits were her trademark! Not that she could beat Lindsay at her best feature.

Modeling three different outfits in the full-length mirror, I finally decide on what to wear. It consists of a purple off-shoulder blouse with black skinny jeans. I chose to keep in my high ponytail, just because.

Cody raises an eyebrow, "Those jeans are hella low!" He comments, scanning his eyes all over my body. "I can see your front butt." I place my hands on my hips and roll my eyes, "Cody, this is my rocker look." "I know but I can like, see your womb." Regarding his conception, I yank my jeans up as he carried on with his chatter. "I've never even heard of Nine Shoulders. Which one is Heather stalking this time? Not that she's as bad as Sierra or anything."

Sierra is Cody's number one fan and stalker, down to the point where it was just plain out creepy. He is scared of her and still is, even though he's not single anymore. When we started dating, Sierra sent me all sorts of death glares. She still does, and even follows us around campus sometimes. But nothing and no one is going to get in the way of our relationship. That's something both Cody and I promised.

"She's crushing on the lead singer," I state, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Girls like Heather don't go for drummers or keyboard players." Cody put a hand over his heart, pretending he just got wounded. "Wow, thanks a lot." We gave out a laugh and then he suddenly starts singing Bon Jovi, "_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame-_" "_Darling, you give love,_" I sang along. "_A bad name._"

After a couple more giggles, Cody began a brand new conversation. He brought his hand onto my cheek and stroked it softly, staring deep into my hazel eyes. "You always do what Heather tells you to do."

He looked more worried than anything, and that bothers me. "No I don't," I assure him. "We just happen to have a lot in common. And I like to do the same things as she does. That's one reason why we're best friends forever." I hold up the gold heart-shaped necklace I have around my neck, with "BFF" engraved on the front.

"You two don't have anything in common." Cody says. Ignoring his statement, I stood up from my bed gazing into the distance. "She's here!"

"How do you know that?" He asked. A noise was then heard from downstairs. "Bridgette, quit tamponing yourself and get your ass down here." Heather yelled. Cody eyes me, looking kind of freaked out. "Ok that's just weird." I wasn't surprised hearing that come out of his mouth. He never really did understand the bond Heather and I shared.

"I better go see what she wants." I joke, kissing Cody before strolling downstairs to find her waiting by the front door. She wore a pink babydoll tank top, tattered blue short shorts, and a lot of makeup. Heather looked very fashionable for Harmony Lane, and her top was super cute.

She randomly dangles some car keys in front of my face, "I got dibs on my mom's 2003 Chrysler Sebring until eleven thirty. You're lucky you get to ride in style with me to the club." When Cody came down the stairs, she stopped what she was doing. Heather looks over at Cody and then me with a smirk. "It smells like Thai food in here," She observes, sniffing the air. "Have you guys been fucking?"

Cody blushes with his eyes wide open, completely speechless. "Ewwwww! You're so gross!" I giggle, shoving her back. Heather shoved me back and we wrestled for a little bit. Her boobs almost popped out of her top, and when I caught Cody staring, I stopped

"We should start leaving for the club." She said, tossing back her long black hair. Cody was going to head on home once Heather and I left. He tries arguing with her after I lock the front door. "Harmony Lane is not a club. It's a bar full of old perverts with mustaches." "Whatever Cody, you're just jell-O because you're not invited." Heather sneers.

"I'm so not jell-O!" He shot back, following us to the car. "Especially not the green kind! And for your information, that place absolutely reeks of disgustingness. I'm worried for my Bridgey-Bear!" His silly nickname for me made Heather laugh, but I thought it was adorable. "Awwww thanks sweet pea, but I'll be fine. There's no need to worry, I promise." He positions his hand onto my right shoulder and slightly tilts his head. "Are you sure? I just want you to be safe." I nod and pull him in for another hug and kiss. "We'll both be safe, how about that?"

"C'mon Juliet, you can see Romeo later." Heather shouts, already at the driver's seat of the car with the window rolled down. "Well I better get going," I inform him. "I'll see you later!" I open the car door and jump into the passenger seat, waving good-bye to Cody before departing. And then we were on our way to Harmony Lane.

* * *

**Note Number Dos: Holy shit nuggets! Heather + Harmony Lane = Who knows what? What do you think of this chapter? Please favorite, follow, or review. Thanks! :D**


	3. Harmony Lane

**Tami's Note: I apologize once again for not updating! It's all because of stupid school and homework! I feel like burning them both... Anyways, without a further or do, please enjoy chapter 3!  
**

* * *

***Bridgette's Point of View*  
**

Cody was absolutely right…Harmony Lane is definitely not a club. Clubs have DJs, champagne, and are fit for cool attractive people in the big city. All this place has is a broken jukebox and a nasty sticker-covered toilet.

Heather and I got out of the car and walked towards rickety wooden shack that was Harmony Lane. When we arrived at the entrance, this big buff guy drew a black X on the back of our hands. Heather scowls at hers in distaste and makes her way into the shanty after me. She hated being crossed out.

Inside the hut, the lights were dim and it reeked of cigarette smoke. And I found it absolutely repulsive. From the corner of my eye, I saw a bartender pass a beer across the counter to this fat motorcycle dude.

"So are you planning on getting wasted tonight?" Heather asks. "No, not really," I admit. "I like water a lot better." Apparently, Heather found my honest answer hilarious. "You so would Bridge." "Well I'm so sorry for being healthy." I kid her. And that's when we saw the biggest party animal at our school, Geoff Carter.

He was staring at Heather's chest, causing her to cringe. "Hey, Heather. Dudette! You look really smokin'." He complimented. "Thanks, Geoff." She replied, rolling her eyes in the process. "WHO WANTS TO PARTY?!" Geoff shouts at nobody in particular. He rips off his shirt and throws it at a man with his wife. The man throws Geoff's shirt far away from him in disgust. Once that weird incident was over, Heather and I walk over to a different section of Harmony Lane full of cheap arcade games.

When we were far away from most of the crowd, she lightly elbows me and says, "He actually thinks he's cute enough for me. No wonder he's such a retard in math." "Maybe he was just wasted." I conclude. "Oh, please." Heather said. "It's hard for Geoff to get wasted."

Truth is I used to have a major crush on him. It started three months after my break up with Noah. But I found out he drank too much and partied way too hard. Geoff also didn't seem that interested in me. Heather said that he was a loser and I wasn't missing out on much anyways. She always helped me with a lot of my problems, especially the ones that had to do with boys and relationships. That was one of the many reasons why Heather is my best friend.

We head further into the bar, working our way towards the stage, which was actually more like a platform. It was raised about nine inches higher than the rest of the place.

"Hola Chica!" We turn around only to see Heather's ex-boyfriend, Alejandro Juarez. He sauntered up to her, placing his crotch a little too close to her. I slowly back away, but you honestly can't blame me. The guy was like twenty-six years old and Heather's only eighteen. It was gross! Cody and I are the same age, and even our birthdays weren't that far apart.

"What do you want Alejandro?" Heather asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Just thought I might drop by to see how everything's going." He had on that smug expression of his face that I've always disliked. "I seriously doubt it." She replied. Alejandro swigged his bottle of beer and started laughing. "Oh Heather, bitchy as always. I guess some things never change." She shot daggers at him with her teeth clenched tightly. The tension between them was making me very uncomfortable. "Look!" I cried, hoping to distract them. "The band is here!"

There were four members of the band: a lead singer, a guitarist, a bassist, and a drummer. They looked like your typical indie rock band. And I'll admit, the lead singer did look very pleasing to eye. He wore black cargo pants and a tight long green T-shirt. But I'm not going to fall for him, I have a boyfriend.

"You can tell they're from the city." Heather commented. She gazed at them at astonishment like most people in the crowd were doing. Alejandro eyed the band members and scoffed, "They look like a bunch of maricones." Heather and I took Spanish for a couple years, so we knew exactly what he had just said.

Heather glared at him with a hint of annoyance and said, "You're just jealous because they're way cooler than you'll ever be. I wish we had more guys like that in Devil's Kettle." I watched the guitarist pull out his sleek guitar and practice strumming it. He looked up and caught me staring at him. When he licked his lips I froze in place and swallowed.

"C'mon, I think they need two groupies," Heather said, pulling me by the arm towards the band. "No thanks, I don't feel like it." I anxiously reply back. "Don't worry Bridge, they're just boys. They're harmless, trust me." I guess she was right. Maybe I was overreacting I mean I've seen her do this plenty of times with guys. I shrug off my worried feelings and follow her to the edge of the platform.

When the lead singer felt our presence, he turned around at looked down at us expectantly. I could tell this wasn't a new routine for him.

"Hey, I'm Heather Lesnicki and this is my friend Bridgette. We really wanted to meet you!" She greeted, trying to make a nice posture. He smiled warmly at us, "I'm Trent, and this is my band." He motioned his hand towards the other band members, who all smiled at us as a welcome. They seemed really nice. I don't know why I was so nervous to meet them.

"Nine Shoulders right? I heard you guys are really good." Heather complimented. Trent grins, showing off his shiny white teeth. "Thanks, we try our best."

Heather was the bravest girl I've ever known. She could walk up to anybody she wanted and talk to them without getting butterflies. She has major guts!

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I bring myself to say. Trent nods his head, "Of course." "Why did you guys want to perform here in Devil's Kettle? It's not a very well-known town. You all live in the city, right?" I felt like it was a reasonable and necessary question to ask. We were practically in the middle of nowhere.

Trent gazed at me with his bright green eyes. Those eyes were absolutely beautiful and could make any girl swoon. "Yeah, well I think it's important that we connect with our fans in the shady areas as well. Most bands wouldn't go out on their way to do that for their fans and I want Nine Shoulders to be an indie rock group people can remember." Heather raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Wow, that's amazing. Can I buy you a drink?" How was Heather going to buy him a drink? We had huge black Xs on the back of hands and they didn't serve booze or alcohol to high schoolers.

"They serve this awesome nine-eleven tribute shooter. It's red, white, and blue, but you have to drink it fast or else it turns into this gross brown color." Trent winces a little but finally answered, "Um, sure. Anything that has the number nine in the title has got to be good." "Cool!" Heather flashes a smile before walking away to the bar.

I move towards a pinball machine in the corner of the room to keep an eye on her. To be honest, I didn't know what else to say to Trent. If Heather wasn't there, it would just be awkward.

"Ezekiel, what about her?" My ears perk up after hearing Trent's voice. From the corner of my eye, I see him talking to the bassist in the navy blue beanie hat. "Who, Bethany Hamilton?" Shit! Turns out they were talking about me after all. I try to keep it cool by pretending to play a game of pinball. "No," Trent corrected. "I'm talking about the girl who's getting me a drink."

"I don't know, eh!" Ezekiel said sounding unsure. "You sure she's-" "Look, I grew up in a dump a lot like this one." Trent interrupted. "And there's always that type of girl. The state fair butter princess or something like that." Ok I was very confused at this point of their conversation. "You told us you were from Toronto." Ezekiel protested. Trent facepalmed himself and continued on what he was saying. "My point is…that girl is definitely a virgin."

My eyes widened once I heard him say that, and I knew I had to tell Heather about this right away. But I wasn't going to let them talk about her like that. I build up enough courage to walk over there and tap Trent on the shoulder.

"What?" He responded. "I just happened to overhear your conversation, and that's my best friend you're talking about. You're right…she is a virgin…so don't even think about sleeping with her. She's way too good for someone like you." Trent backed off waving his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've totally got the wrong idea." "Oh, really?" I question, taking a step closer. "Yeah! My buddy Justin over there told us that he thought one of the girls here was cute." Trent explained, pointing over at the tan male model practicing the drums. "He wouldn't tell us who it was, so we were guessing. Sorry if you got the wrong idea." Getting past his point, I still felt suspicious. "Right…"

I march over towards Heather, who was on her way back with the drinks. "Tower one isn't full enough. Isn't that so disappointing? The workers here are cheap." She whined. "Don't worry about it!" I advise. "Just forget about him and take back the drinks." Heather smirks. "You know what? I think the lead singer wants me." I roll my eyes and shake my head at her thought. "I don't know what to believe Heather. He thinks you're a virgin and he said something like the drummer has the hots for you."

Heather chuckles after hearing my statement, which left me to think about whether she believed me. "They can think whatever they want about me. All I know is that I'm smarter than all of them combined." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and continued to walk forward. I could never stop Heather from doing what she wanted to do. She always gets what she wants! And I don't think that'll ever change.

She set the drinks on one of the wooden tables and motioned me over to where she was. I pace myself over, suddenly welcomed by some blaring speakers. Heather and I both cover our ears from the unexpected loud noise. "What the hell?!" Heather tried yelling over the sound. Groans could be heard in the crowd of people, who were also waiting for the band to perform.

Trent took the tall mike at the front of the stage and smiled to the audience. "Good evening Devil's Creek!" He said into the microphone. "It's Devil's Kettle…IDIOT!" Harold yelled in the middle of the crowd. Why would somebody like Harold be at a bar? It didn't make any sense! Maybe some things are better off unexplained…

"I deeply apologize for my ignorance. Anyways, we want to thank you all for showing up tonight to hear us play. Please enjoy!" The guitarist strikes some chords, the drummer starts beating his drumsticks, and the bassist begins strumming his bass. So far, I was really enjoying the low harmony of the other instruments. And it wasn't too long before it was Trent's turn to sing.

'_Hello my little darling, _

_What will you be doing tonight?_

_Spending time with you,_

_I wonder will that be alright._

_I look at your emerald eyes,_

_An angel in disguise._

_You're beautifully crafted face,_

_Glistens like the moonlight.'_

Watching Trent sing those starting lyrics was mesmerizing. He sounded like an angel singing those heartwarming lyrics. I look to my left to find even Heather with a soft smile. Who knew music could be so inspiring?

'_Nine Acre Meadow,_

_I feel my heart grow._

_Your field of dreams,_

_Or so it seems._

_I say that I miss you,_

_On your lips I kiss you…_

_In the Nine Acre Meadow.'_

I felt like Trent was singing the chorus with such strong emotion. It was very intense! Everybody seemed to be hypnotized and all eyes were on Trent and his band. Some people were even swaying and waving their arms in the air to the music. I close my eyes for a brief moment so that I could only hear Trent's beautiful voice.

A few seconds later, I scan my eyes across the room to watch the crowd. They all look so happy, only smiles were seen in the room. I love seeing other people happy, even if they're someone I'm not particularly fond of. It just makes me smile…I don't really know any other way to explain it.

I divert my attention back to the band. But I couldn't help but notice an odd movement to my right by the wall. It was bright, like a dancing light. I can't tell what it is from where I'm standing, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. The light moves up the timber walls, making its way towards the ceiling. I focus my eyesight on it get a better view, soon realizing that the light I saw was something very harmful. It was fire!

* * *

**Note Number Dos: DUN DUN DUN! Watch where this suspense goes! Sorry if this story doesn't seem scary yet lol...but trust me I have many many surprises for future chapters that might really creep you out! Lol please favorite, follow, or review! :D**


End file.
